


Warming Thranduil's Bed

by spring_moons



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Degradation, Dorwinion Wine, Hair Pulling, Implied Galion/Legolas Greenleaf, M/M, Manipulation, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Protective Thranduil, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sensuality, Sexual dialogue, Some grief, Top Thranduil, bottom legolas, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_moons/pseuds/spring_moons
Summary: When Legolas sneaks into Thranduil's room in the middle of night to retrieve something of his, he notices that, besides Thranduil, his father's bed looks a little too empty.He takes it upon himself to fix that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Edit: //This is an older story, but it’s of sentimental value to me and I can’t bring myself to delete it.// ******
> 
> ********
> 
> Finally finished! I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you had a lovely Christmas! This is my present for you.

"It is just me, sir." Legolas reassured the guard, who had hefted his spear at the sound of the prince's light footsteps. The guard nodded, relaxing and withdrawing his spear.

"Good evening, my prince. Whatever are you doing awake at such a late hour?" The guard inquired curiously as Legolas adjusted his night robes.

"The King told me to retrieve my scrolls earlier today, but it flew from my mind. Only just now I remembered." Legolas replied, his deep blue eyes glowing in the low torchlight of the hallway. "So I am on my way to get them. I will not take long, I assure you."

The guard hummed a little, before he murmured, "But the king is asleep, is he not? I do not think he would appreciate you creeping in his bedchambers..."

Legolas chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Dear sir, I am not some common Elf. I am the prince, as you know, and I do not think he would mind if his son retrieved something of importance from his bedchambers, as long as I do not linger." Cocking his head, he pressed his lips together in thought. _Would _Thranduil mind? Oh, of course he wouldn't. Legolas was his son, not some Elf that wanted to peep at the king while he slept.__

The guard nodded at last. "Aye, I see. Take care, my lord, and be careful. "

Legolas had already started to wander away, but at the guard's parting words, he halted in his tracks, turning around with a look of confusion spreading across his fair features. "Be careful? Whatever do you mean, sir?" He politely inquired. It certainly was a curious thing to say to an Elf, especially within their home.

The guard huffed under his mouthguard. "I mean, my prince, that although we are Elves, not all can be trusted. A few Elven males have gotten into trouble lately, what with their prowling about, and I am sure that their intentions aren't exactly pure."

A little taken aback, Legolas slowly nodded. "Aye. I see. I shall take your advice, then." Turning, he started to head off, but not before calling over his shoulder, "Goodnight!"

Under his mouthguard, the guard smiled. "Goodnight, my prince! Good luck!"

* * * *

Legolas halted in front of the grand, swooping doors of Lord Thranduil's bedchambers. He was starting to wonder if this truly was a good idea, and that by turning back and sending the scrolls to Esgaroth a little later than intended may be in his best interests.

Taking a deep breath, the silver-blonde haired prince exhaled slowly, relaxing and pushing that feeling of intrusion aside. He was the prince, this was his father, nothing was strange about this at all.

Except the fact that he was going to be intruding upon the great Elvenking's privacy by entering his bedchambers when he was the most vulnerable.

Huffing in frustration, Legolas shook his head to clear those thoughts away, and realized that he probably looked a fool standing in front of Thranduil's doors, doing nothing but mentally arguing with himself.

So, pushing his nagging thoughts away, he pressed his weight to the doors and felt them swing open with hardly a creak. Swallowing, he timidly crept in and shut the doors soundlessly behind him, the faint sliver of light being swallowed by the darkness again.

Thranduil's room...was beautiful.

Reflecting the glacial beauty of the Elvenking himself, the room was huge and magnificent, even in the dim light streaming in through the decorative windows. In the far corner, a large, carven tree spanned its painstakingly detailed branches across the swooping ceiling, leaves of jade, emerald, and gold studding the limbs.

The roots twined across the floor, encircling the natural hot-water spring in the corner, golden swirls dancing throughout the carven wood.

Different swords were mounted up on the wall, the gems studding their elegant hilts glittering softly in the faint light. It was too dark in the room to read the plaques displaying their names under them, or to see which sword had been used in which battle.

Legolas had no idea that Thranduil had this many blades. He'd only seen the one that was always sheathed at the Elvenking's side.

The bed itself was magnificent. Huge, fit for a king, the deep scarlet curtains were drawn, and they were woven with golden stitches. Some of the velvet comforter could be seen, golden swirls stitched beautifully across the fabric. Underneath the outer comforter, the thinner, gold velvet bed sheet was revealed slightly.

The only sounds in the room was the running water from the hot spring in the corner, and the faint sound of nightbirds through the glass.

After staring in awe, lips parted, at the splendid-ness of the room, Legolas snapped out of his daze and turned his attention to the nightstand by the bed. A used wineglass and a large, red quill adorned its surface, along with the scrolls Legolas needed.

"Aha! There we are..." Legolas whispered softly to himself, padding across the beautifully swirl-inlaid floor and nearing the nightstand.

The scrolls were to go to Esgaroth the next morning, and they addressed the wine trade, of course. Legolas was to sign them and get them delivered by his father's orders, and he had no intention of disobeying.

As he picked them up, his curiosity got the better of him and he lowered them back to their spots, turning and shuffling soundlessly over to the thick curtain. Pushing it to the side, he gazed in at his sleeping father.

He was as beautiful during sleep as he was during his waking hours. His hair, long and silvery, pooled around his head and across the pillow, mussed slightly with sleep. His slender lips were parted slightly, and his head was tilted back, revealing his slender throat, not hidden by the collar of his robes. His broad chest rose and fell slowly with the deep breaths of slumber, and he looked peaceful, relaxed.

Legolas stared, eyes round, unable to resist leaning in further to see more of Thranduil, letting go of the curtain and letting it swish over his body as he gripped the mattress.

"You are so beautiful, _ada.... _" Legolas breathed softly, reverting back to what he called his father when he was younger, instead of the mature term used by older Elves.__

He longed to lean forwards and press his lips to Thranduil's throat, to kiss his pulse, to trail his fingers through those silky silver-blonde tresses....and he had no idea where these urges came from.

Biting his bottom lip, he lifted his gaze and felt his stomach tighten.

This huge bed....looked so empty. The spot where Legolas's mother should have laid was empty, empty and cold....

Thranduil should be sharing this bed with his wife. He shouldn't be sleeping alone with no one to hold, no one to kiss, no one to-

Legolas felt his face warm significantly at that last thought, and scolded himself sternly for even letting his mind wander that far.

Still....

Legolas concluded that this bed was far too big for just one Elf. And that it should be shared. And that he himself, and no one else, was going to share this bed with the Elvenking.

So, with that thought dancing across his mind, Legolas leaned back a bit, just enough to shinny the clinging white leggings that went with his night robes down his slender thighs, down his calves, and finally kicking them off of his ankles. He shivered pleasantly as the cool air wafted up under his robe, caressing his inner thighs and nether regions.

Gazing back at his father, his hands subconsciously drifted to the first button of his robe, sliding it out of the small hole. He did the same with two more before he realized what he was doing and whipped his hands away, scolding himself yet again.

Finally, when he was convinced he was ready to climb in bed, he oh-so-carefully, as to not disturb his father, climbed up onto the plush mattress, letting the curtain swish back into place.

Crawling around the sleeping form of Thranduil, Legolas made sure not to shake the bed too much or rustle the blankets, and finally reached the opposite side of his father. He heard Thranduil groan a little in his sleep, shifting slightly, but Legolas waited until he was quiet again before sliding underneath the blankets as smoothly as possible.

As he did so, his robe slid up and bunched at his chest, leaving his lower half completely uncovered. But the fabric of the bedding was so pleasant against his bare bottom and soft male-hood that he didn't want to tug it back down, and instead scooched subtly across the short area between him and his father until their warm bodies were touching, the sheet being the only thing preventing skin-to-skin contact.

" _Goodnight, ada.... _" Legolas purred softly into the nighttime air, a smile playing across his lips.__

__* * * *_ _

____

Legolas had been dozing off, comfortably nestled against Thranduil, when he first felt the king shift. It was subtle at first, but when Legolas had to move slightly so Thranduil could roll over in his sleep, it became apparent that he was having some sort of dream. Because his arm was snaking around Legolas's slim chest, gripping him firmly as he pulled him closer.

____

That was when Legolas really began to panic and regret ever climbing in bed with his father. He tried to squirm out of Thranduil's embrace without thrashing too much, but Thranduil had his grip locked around the prince, and it was obvious that there was no getting out of this. Thranduil was certainly not weak.

____

"Look at you, Legolas. You got yourself into this mess with your awful decision making." Legolas thought frantically, his heart thudding against his ribcage as Thranduil murmured something in his slumber and moved closer.

____

He stiffened as Thranduil rumbled something else undecipherable in that damn, beautiful voice of his, thick with sleep, and nuzzled into the top of Legolas's head. He was now spooning Legolas, the hand pressed against the prince's stomach beginning to move in slow, caressing circles.

____

"O-oh, gods..." Legolas whispered squeakily, his body beginning to react to the touches and atmosphere. It now felt quite hot under the blankets, and his heart felt like it was pounding in his throat. 

____

"Mm." Thranduil hummed sleepily, the hand sliding up Legolas's body, up his slim neck, and further up until his fingertips pressed against Legolas's mouth, the thumb caressing the prince's bottom lip.

" _Ada.... _" Legolas whispered, his lip trembling in fear. If Thranduil were to wake up and discover him, the consequences would undoubtedly be cruel....__

But Thranduil's hand did not stop its exploration, moving away from Legolas's face and sliding down to his hip, then to his thigh, rubbing there as well.

Legolas stiffened, and he let out a hot breath as his skin warmed to his father's touch.

" _Ada, please.... _" Legolas whispered, his voice quivering. He could feel heat pooling in his groin and crotch, and knew that he wouldn't last long before arousal and lust overtook him. And if his father were to awaken and not only find Legolas in his bed, but to find him with a raging erection, the shame would be limitless. So, he reached down and attempted to push Thranduil's hand off his thigh, grunting softly.__

__What Thranduil did in response shocked the prince. His fingers curled around Legolas's hand, gripping it painfully. Legolas gasped as his arm was wrenched above his head, pinned against the pillow. The bedsheets rustled and the bed creaked as Legolas felt himself abruptly pinned, unable to move, under a heavier, broader body._ _

____

"Well. Greetings, Legolas." Thranduil's smooth voice, deep with post-sleep and laced with slight mockery, pierced the heavy silence.

____

Legolas felt shock and horror surge through his gut, feeling Thranduil's breath on his face and pressing his thighs together, embarrassed to find that he was enjoying the feeling of being utterly dominated by the heavy body above.

____

"What, may I ask, are you doing in my bed, Legolas?" Thranduil murmured, his hair tickling Legolas's face and chest as he leaned forward, his nose a centimeter away from touching Legolas's.

____

"W...well, I came in here to retrieve those scrolls from earlier, and I-"

____

"Decided to curl up half-naked in my bed, yes?"

____

"Aye...."

____

Thranduil said nothing in response, and his expression was hard to make out in the dark. Legolas swallowed, and decided that now would be the best time to hit Thranduil with his counter argument.

____

"Aye, I did. But you were "touching" me, ada. So I'm not the only one at fault here."

____

The Elvenking chuckled humorlessly.

____

"Oh, but I'm afraid you are, Legolas. I was not aware of touching you until you pushed at my hand." Thranduil replied softly.

____

Legolas swallowed. Thranduil was probably right....and besides, Legolas could have just grabbed the scrolls, hurried out, and things would have been fine.

"So, Legolas." Thranduil continued, his voice becoming icy around the edges. "You do know the punishment for disobeying an order like this, yes?"

Legolas blinked. Punishment...? Oh, of course there was punishment. Even if he were the Prince, he was still an Elf, and still under Thranduil's command, just like everyone else.

"N....nay. I do not know the punishment for this particular offense..." Legolas replied, his fingers twitching with discomfort. Thranduil's already iron grip had tightened more around Legolas's wrists, and a dull ache was spreading through his fingers.

"If you were any other Elf, banishment would be your punishment." The Elvenking began, ignoring Legolas's soft exclamation of shock. "But because you are my son, you will face more domestic punishments."

"Such as...?" Legolas pressed nervously.

"You will be forbidden inside the Realm until I deem it otherwise. You are to stay outside, within Mirkwood. You cannot leave the forest either, and my guards will be on watch." Thranduil's voice was almost a growl now, and Legolas's eyes rounded in shock.

"N-nay, ada! I cannot!" The prince protested, lip trembling. No warm bed, no feasts with his kin, no patrols...nothing. He couldn't do that.

"You can. And you will. Unless..." Thranduil murmured, his free hand gliding down Legolas's chest and stopping at his navel, his fingertip lightly tracing it. Legolas's breath shuddered slightly at the feather-light touch.

"U-unless what...?"

Thranduil chuckled softly, smoothly, and even in the dark, Legolas could see that the look on his father's face was becoming less angry, and more....predatorial.

"Unless you are willing to be a good little Elf and satisfy me tonight, and earn your freedom back if you succeed."

Legolas did not understand. As he opened his mouth to speak, Thranduil sat back abruptly, leaning back with his weight supported on an arm behind him. The other arm rested over his sheet-draped thigh, the fingers tapping slightly.

"Silence, Legolas. Come...put your mouth to much more pleasing uses, other than that pathetic whining."

Warmth spread across Legolas's face like someone had poured hot water over his head, spreading from his crown to his chin. He knew exactly what Thranduil was ordering, just by looking at the body language. Strong thighs spread, but not all the way, and the subtle tracing of fingers along an inner thigh.

"I-I.....do not understand..." Legolas whispered faintly, but Thranduil's silver eyes flashed, seeing right through the prince's lies.

"Do as I say, Legolas." The cold voice ordered, and as to not provoke more of the Elvenking's 's anger, Legolas stiffly sat up and got onto all fours, tangled in the blankets. Thranduil watched, eyes narrowed, as Legolas timidly crawled across the bed, his hair swinging around his face as he did neared the Elvenking's lap. 

His hair...

As Legolas neared his father's spread thighs, Thranduil reached out and tangled his fingers in Legolas's silky tresses. Curling them, he was now painfully gripping Legolas's hair, knuckles grinding into Legolas's scalp.

"Hurry up." The Elvenking commanded coolly, pulling. Hard.

Legolas cried out and lost balance from the tugging of his hair, his arms crumpling beneath him as he collapsed in his father's lap. The tips of his slender, pointed ears burned when he realized he had his face buried in his father's warm crotch, his heart skipping a beat when, through the sheets, he felt that Thranduil was slightly erect.

The Elven lord hummed pleasantly as Legolas struggled for a grip on his strong thighs, face hot and flushed. "Come now, Legolas. Do as I ordered." He purred, tightening his grip on his son's hair.

Legolas nodded slightly, wincing at the pain nearly numbing his scalp, and began to fumble with the tangled sheets around his father's waist. As he tugged the final layer away, he couldn't help but let out a small gasp at the sight of his father's cock.

Thick and long, flushed and seeming to stiffen before his eyes, the Elvenking's proud length exceeded Legolas's expectations.

His breath catching thickly in his throat, Legolas simply stared, his heart galloping like a horse in his chest.

"Legolas." Thranduil murmured, his voice growly and low as he tightened his grip.

Whimpering faintly, Legolas pressed his mouth to the flushed head, parting his lips and taking it into his mouth. Egged on by the low, pleased hum that rumbled in Thranduil's throat, Legolas slid further down, gripping Thranduil's thighs tightly.

"Is that all you can take? Thranduil murmured, displeased, as his cock finally pushed against the back of Legolas's throat, the prince's gag reflex kicking in.

"Pathetic."

Tightening his grip on Legolas's silky blonde tresses, the Elvenking pushed firmly on Legolas's head, forcing his son to deep throat him. The younger Elf gagged loudly, his body shuddering, as the hot, stiff muscle slid further into his tight throat.

"Ai, Legolas...." Thranduil groaned, his hips twitching oh so slightly as Legolas struggled to relax his throat and breathe through his nose, his nails digging into flesh through the sheets.

Knowing that in order to please his father, Legolas had to move, not sit there like a trembling lump. So, his whimpers muffled, he pressed his trembling hands on Thranduil's strong thighs and began to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked.

The groan that he drew from his father resonated deeply in the space between them, and Legolas tensed as the grip in his hair tightened.

"Such a filthy little mouth you have, for such a "dignified" prince..." Thranduil growled, his grip not loosening, despite Legolas's subtle, voiceless pleas. "Why, I do believe you must have gained this skill somewhere...am I right, Legolas?"

Legolas's heart raced, and he shook his head, lips still wrapped firmly around Thranduil's throbbing cock, causing the King's hips to jolt slightly.

"I do not believe you are being quite honest...shall I coax the truth out of you?" Thranduil murmured, yanking on Legolas's hair, pulling the prince off of his cock with a lewd, wet sound.

Gripping Thranduil's knees, a thin trail of saliva oozing down his chin, Legolas's chest heaved as he breathlessly spluttered, "N-nay, ada, there is nothing to coax!"

Yet Thranduil noticed the swiveling of the prince's eyes, and his own silver ones narrowed harshly beneath dark brows.

"Oh, but I think there is." He replied, his voice dangerously low and even.

Panic surged through Legolas's gut as the words left Thranduil's mouth, and he yelped as Thranduil's hand untwined from his hair, tugging the sensitive baby strands beneath.

"On your back." Thranduil ordered evenly.

Confused, Legolas simply sat there.

"What?"

Thranduil's deep, throaty growl of frustration was barely audible as he pressed a hand to Legolas's chest, roughly pushing him back. Legolas let out a faint cry as he toppled over backwards, his head snapping into the headboard.

Ignoring his hiss of pain, Thranduil gripped the front of Legolas's robe, and, with a flex of his forearm, ripped it, the buttons popping from the seams.

"Ada!" Legolas cried, his torn robe slipping off his skin to pool up on either side of his body.

"Silence. You have plenty more robes in your closet." Thranduil snapped, sitting back, his steely gaze running over Legolas's pale, slender body, lingering on the stiff, swollen pink cock resting on his stomach.

"Ah, I see you've got yourself all worked up." Thranduil's voice was a low purr, and Legolas flushed in shame. Leaning forwards, his long, blonde hair curtaining his face, Thranduil whispered into the prince's pointed ear, "Like a filthy little slut. Is that what you are?"

"N-nay!" Legolas gasped, feeling his father's fingers graze over his stiff cock.

"Oh, but I think not, Legolas. Undoubtedly spreading your pretty little legs for any male who even looks at you odd..." Thranduil's voice now sounded low, and dangerous. "And then you try and seduce your father while he slept. Aye, you are a slut." He turned his head so his lips were grazing Legolas's ear. "And I am going to find out just how many Elves you let between your thighs."

Legolas whimpered faintly as his father sat back, gripping Legolas's ankle and lifting his leg. Draping it over his shoulder, Thranduil's gaze drifted down to the tight, wet pink hole that was now revealed between Legolas's spread buttocks.

"So, my son." Thranduil hissed. "Who has been," he paused, pressing a fingertip to the puckered entrance, drawing a loud gasp from Legolas. "...in here?"

"N-no one, ada!" Legolas whimpered, his leg starting to cramp from being awkwardly draped over Thranduil's shoulder. 

"Oh, really?" Thranduil hissed, slowly tracing a fingertip around it at an agonizingly slow pace. "Because I could have sworn that I heard you, and Galion, making love in your bed," he punctuated his sentence with a slight snarl. "Late at night. Is this true?"

Legolas went pale. "N-nay....." he whispered, his hips twitching with need as Thranduil's fingertip pushed against his hole again.

"So you choose to be stubborn. Well." Thranduil hissed. "I can be just as persistent. We will see how long you can continue to resist."

As Legolas quivered on the pillows, his breath hitching on faint moans, his father leaned forward, Legolas's leg twitching with the strain, and ordered, "On your stomach."

Legolas quivered and pulled his leg off of Thranduil's shoulder, following his father's orders immediately this time. Once he was on his stomach, he buried his face in the silken-cased pillow, his breathing uneven and fast.

"Aye...good boy. Now." Thranduil traced a finger down Legolas's spine, stopping at the base. "Are you ready to tell me the truth?"

Legolas couldn't give Galion away like that. He was an exceptionally wonderful butler, besides the sex. He was a friend, not just a servant of the prince. But he knew that disobeying Thranduil was a choice not good to make, so he turned his head and whispered, "A-aye...."

Thranduil leaned closer, his eyes glinting slightly in the dim light creeping in through the canopies. "Hm? What was that, my son?"

"We did...." Legolas whispered softly, feeling Thranduil's weight more and more as the older Elf leaned over him.

"I see." Thranduil's murmured, his voice emotionless and even.

As Legolas opened his mouth to explain, however, he suddenly let out a shriek as an unprepared, long finger plunged into his entrance, pushing away the resistance it was met with.

"So, I shall cleanse you. Rid your royal body of any filth left there from lower Elves, and perhaps men." Thranduil snarled, ignoring the wail of discomfort from his son and pushing further, his own cock hardening again.

"N-not men, ada!" Legolas spluttered, trembling, his hips bucking as his body attempted to force Thranduil's finger out.

"Oh, really? Perhaps you are lying about that as well." Thranduil hissed in response, ignoring Legolas's attempts to get away. "But that aside."

The Elven lord leaned forwards, biting Legolas's hot and flushed ear, before purring, "I will show you how a prince should be properly fucked."

Legolas let out a high pitched whine as Thranduil removed his fingers, biting his bottom lip, which was slightly swollen from already doing so earlier. Chuckling darkly at Legolas's eagerness, Thranduil cast aside the sheets and moved over on top of Legolas's thighs, gripping one of the firm, round globes and spreading him wide, feeling a shiver run through the prince.

"Tell me what you want." Thranduil whispered, his finger rubbing the wet-with-self-lubrication hole. Legolas hugged the pillow and panted, his long hair sticking to his back with sweat.

"Fuck me, _ada. _Fuck me until I forget how to walk, how to think....make me yours." Legolas breathed, hearing the heavy breathing of his father and the slight growls his breaths hitched on. Feral and hungry.__

__"Good boy." Thranduil snarled, and with a violent snap of his hips, he buried himself to the hilt, stretching Legolas and making him scream into the pillow. Gods....he hadn't heard that sensual of a scream in ages._ _

____

Like an animal, Thranduil's hips acted on raw desire. Pure, unmasked, and burning desire. He heard Legolas wail again, head thrown back. His sticky, hot juices had already coated Thranduil's cock thoroughly, making the movements smoother and faster. Thranduil himself was making quite a mess inside of Legolas, his precome thick and hot.

____

Legolas did not sound like himself. The noises he emitted, he did not recognize. Any eavesdropper would come to the conclusion that their king was in there wrecking a female...not a male, and certainly not his son.

" _Ai, ai, ai!! _" Legolas sobbed, writhing on his father's cock, his fists locked and tangled in the sheets. Lavishing his son's reactions, Thranduil panted raggedly, his long, white-blonde tresses swinging with each movement, his grip so tight on Legolas's hips that his fingertips were white and red marks tainted the prince's creamy skin.__

__"Lovely...so filthy and erotic and lovely..." Thranduil groaned, his hips pounding Legolas into the sheets harder and faster, the bed creaking rhythmically, Legolas's moans mingling with the wet slaps and and overall sounds of sex._ _

____

Hunching over Legolas, Thranduil buried his face in the prince's neck, nuzzling through his hair and parting his slender lips to bite and suck the hot, flushed skin, leaving dark marks.

____

" _Ada!! Ada, _I can't!!" Legolas gasped, his hips jerking as the spasms, signaling the beginnings of an orgasm, began to rock his body.__

__Biting Legolas's neck so hard it bled, Thranduil snarled like an animal and hissed, "Then come. Come for your _ada. _"___ _

Legolas screamed, his back arching and trembling as his hips bucked, his tunnel clamping down on Thranduil's swollen cock. Thick spurts of come spurted messily all over the sheets as Legolas let out a choked gasp, feeling Thranduil's hips sputter as he reached his climax, utterly filling Legolas with a deep, throaty moan.

Fucking his release into an exhausted Legolas, Thranduil waited for his hips to stop jerking, before he pulled out, come oozing out of Legolas's spent hole in thick rivulets, drawing a moan from the weary prince. Legolas didn't move as Thranduil sat there a moment, catching his breath and composing himself, before pushing open the canopy curtains and grabbing his nightgown, draping it over his shoulders.

Legolas watched through bleary eyes as Thranduil lit the bedside lamp and withdrew a bottle of wine, lowering himself onto the bed and pouring himself a glass.

"Am I....forgiven?" Legolas asked softly.

Thranduil turned, the glass halfway to his lips, and a ghost of a smile flittered upon them.

"At the moment, yes. But." He paused, eyeing Legolas's worn body, how he sagged into the pillows and let out thick, sleepy sighs. His gaze softened.

"You must warm my bed every night, Legolas."

Legolas smiled, watching his father's still-flushed throat bob as he took a swallow of wine.

"Aye...I can do that."


End file.
